Dark Spiral
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: "Come on! Scream! I want to hear your pain mage!" I would not give him the satisfaction of hearing me cry out in pain. So I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes tightly under the blindfold and endured. Maybe this'll just be a collage of stories that I get from playing the game and my brother and his crazy comments.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah. Thought of this at like two in the morning. This is the stuff I come up with after I lay in bed at two-four in the morning after playing video games. Maybe I should stop playing violent video games? My brother gave me the idea. My brother was all like seriously? Two in the morning?**

**Me: Yeah why not? Summer vaca ya know?**

**Brother: Why did you pick a male character?**

**Me: I haven't played as a male yet.**

**Brother: Ok so why an elf?**

**Me: Why not?**

**Bother: Why a mage? They're illegal right?**

**Me: Well so is stealing and little kids do it all the time in real life. Why not do something illegal for a change. At least in a game anyway. That's why there's grand theft auto.**

**Brother: People always seem to want to kill you in that game. What happens if they kidnap you or something? Killing doesn't seem to work well for them anyway. Why don't they think of capture and torture if they hate you so much?**

**Me: Ya know what? I don't know. I guess they're all just stupid... Wait. Mind If I use that idea?**

**Brother: Ummm what idea? Whatever sure.**

"Come on! Scream! I want to hear your pain mage!"

That bastard. The guy was just horrid. The whipping hurt horridly, but just like every other torture I've been through these past few days or so would be endured in silence. I had been through so much without screaming and if I did now it would all be a wasted effort. I would not give him the satisfaction of hearing me cry out in pain. So I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes tightly under the blindfold and endured.

"Hit the elf harder!"

I gripped the chain that bound my hands. I was really hoping the chain would break from the ceiling and send stone falling down on my to just end this torment, but what were the odds of that happening? Sick bastard. Watching another suffer. Who did this Alard guy think he was? A small whimper escaped my lips with the next strike. Alard gave a laugh of triumph.

"Scream already! I'm waiting.~" He said in a sing songy voice.

No. I won't scream. I won't. I was far too stubborn to give him that satisfaction. Besides. What kind of leader would I be if I broke to torture?! I wouldn't. I couldn't. Not now. Not as long as I was a Grey Warden. As long as that remained true I would not scream. I had to stay strong.

"You're testing my patience mage."

That's great. Sounds like a personal problem to me. My problem was pain not your patience. I don't care about your problems. My whole body was aching. My wrists were hurting horridly. Fighting against the restraints earlier was a bad idea, I know. All I accomplished was rubbing my wrists raw, but I... I... I bit my lip. My back felt like it was in fire.

"Fine." Alard growled. "If you think that burns..."

He couldn't read minds, could he? No. Impossible! Right? He snapped his fingers. The whipping stopped. My body shook.

"Try this."

I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Whatever he had planned I knew wasn't good. I tensed my muscles in a weak attempt to get my body to stop shaking. I heard the other guy laugh. He was a bastard too. I didn't know his name so I guess he was just going to have to be 'Bastard.'

"It's like he knows."

Knows what?

"Beg for mercy you low life!" Alard shrieked with excitement.

"No!"

Who? The heat that was just about to touch my shoulder blade seemed to have been batted away by some strong wind or force. Wind? We were underground, right? At least that's what it felt like. The sound of metal landing on the stone floor was deafening as it echoed off the walls.

"Come here on a rescue mission swine?" Alard sneered. "Way to ruin my fun. And I was This close to hearing a beautiful scream."

Was not. I could practically feel the hostility in the air. I heard what sounded like an arrow being knocked. Armor clacking slightly as the wearer got into a battle stance.

"Ooh, planning on fighting US?" Alard chuckled. "So be it."

Dammit! What was going on?! Who were the intruders?!

"But we fight outside. I don't want my beautiful fortress wrecked anymore than it already is."

A door opened and for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, I felt the soft breezes of the wind. Warm sunlight caressing my beaten and bruised flesh. There seemed to be a long moment of hesitation before anyone moved I heard the sound of someone accidentally kicking the metal object and then Alard chuckled. The door closed. I was once again encased in cold silence. Forget the sound of the echoing metal. This silence was far more deafening than any sound. I couldn't take it! I couldn't take it anymore! I yanked and pulled at the chain. My wrists painfully disagreed with the action, but I didn't care. I had to get out! I couldn't handle it. I wanted to see the sun! I wanted out! I wanted out so bad it hurt. It hurt just as bad if not more so than the physical pain I felt all over my body. If I could've stood and used my bound hands to remove the cloth over my eyes I would've. My muscles gave out on me whenever I tried. It hit me hard then. I quit my pulling. If it wasn't for the chains holding me up I would've let myself drop to the cold bloodied floor. I was never getting out of here. Whoever came here would most likely lose. And if they did win, who said that they weren't just as cruel? Who said they hated wardens just as much and wanted to get a chance as well? This torment would never end. Wait... It wasn't silent. The chains above my head rattled slightly. I was still shaking. Just like that the sounds of a fight met my ears. The fight to see who was going to torture me started, huh? The fight seemed to have lasted for about an hour, but then again I had no sense of time here. I hadn't even a clue how long I had even been here. I heard the unmistakable sound of Alard screaming in pain Just hearing that sent fear coursing through me. They must be far worse than him.

"Doesn't feel too good to be branded, does it?!"

Branded? Was that what the metal object was? A branding iron? I flinched at the sound of the finishing blow. The door opened seconds later. They drew closer. My empty stomach clenched with fear, giving me the feeling like I was about to be sick. I tensed feeling a hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok. It's just us. Think you can take care of this?" The speaker asked tapping the lock that kept the chains in place.

"Don't insult me." Another spoke and started on the lock.

The blindfold came off and I hesitantly opened my eyes. However I quickly snapped them shut due to the harsh sunlight coming in through the open door.

"Damn. How long have you had that on?" The first speaker asked more to himself.

A moment later the lock came undone. The moment the chains released me I collapsed into a cold armor chestplate. Still shaking. Why? Why did I have to be shaking. It made me look weak and afraid. Both true, but I didn't have to look it.

"Got ya."

I slowly opened my eyes again. I blinked several times trying to get my eyes to adjust.

"We have to go."

"I know that."

"Do you think you can lift him?"

"Pfft. Don't insult me." The first speaker mimicked.

"Nnggh." I groaned at the sudden movement.

The blinding sunlight prevented me from opening my eyes for a while. It took much longer for my eyes to adjust to such harsh light for my liking. The sky however was a beautiful blue color. Few clouds flawed its beauty. I looked at my rescuers and took a second to recognize them. How could I have forgotten?! Oghren, Anders, and the rogue who in the past had tried to kill me, Nathaniel. At that point I felt myself relax. Not only physically, but mentally as well. I was saved? I was finally saved? Finally free? I took a breath and let my exhaustion take me.

* * *

Just like that he went limp in Oghren's arms. The sticky blood that coated his armor wouldn't be too easy to clean off, but at the moment he didn't care. The walk back was short to their dismay.

"How? How could they have been hiding so close by and we didn't even find them until now?" Oghren's fist hit the little unsteady table with enough force to make the others jump.

"Please. I need silence." Ander pleaded as he went back to working on the wounds.

It was times like these that having a healer paid off.

"Just be glad we got there when we did. No use complaining about it now." Nathaniel said ignoring the small plea.

It was true. A moment later and he would have a haunting scar. A brand. A mark of ownership. The sight of their leader so beaten and bloodied had been enough, but had he been branded? Nothing could make such a mark vanish. Now that mongrel's corpse was branded with that A. However they made to very clear that the A was not his this time. Not A for Alard. A for Aaron. Hopefully his corpse, but if he survived that strike then he wouldn't come back. But if he did they would make sure he never came around to bother them again. They had been merciful that time due to the seriousness of the situation. If he survived they wouldn't be so nice. It would be the end.

**Anyway the only characters I own are Alard and the other guy who went unnamed. I have problems I know. After all I did agree to do a oogji board weegi board (Or however it's spelled)in a graveyard so yeah. Problems.**


	2. Chapter 2 Lustful and Broken part A

**My brother and I worked out a deal. I could use his random comments while I played video games as long as he could have some input. First off he gets to choose to have a few things happen and second he gets some credit. It started at like 1:33 am...**

**B:Can there be gays and Bi's in this game?**

**Me: Yeah why? There are very few though now that I think about it.**

**B: Ok... Don't the other characters get worried?**

**Me: Sure, but about what? What should they be worried about Ooh dang it! That things going to kill Nathaniel! Ha die!... Now what were you saying?**

**B: Shouldn't they get worried about how much of a workaholic you make your character seem? I mean really.**

**Me:... I guess.**

**B: Is the dwarf gay? He seems like the type?**

**Me: No. Well he did hit on Aaron when he got drunk. But then again he was Drunk and thought him a girl.**

**B: ...Gonna make a story out of this?**

**Me: If you want me too I guess I could. Take me some time no wait I got it. Kind of. "Gives light summary." What's the penalties?**

**B: Ummm Word Lustful must be used. He's got to blah blah blah**

**Me: HIM?!**

**B: "Laughs" Yep Him.**

**Me: But he's not-! And my characters not-! What?!**

**B: Yep. And blah blah blah has to happen too.**

**Me: What?!**

**B: Yep. Lets see how ti turns out.**

**Me:... I guess it will be awkward then... Ooh chest!**

The light was still on. They could all see that from where they were. It was what? Two in the morning? He had been at it for days now. He was sleeping at most two hours a night if at all and hardly ever ate.

"Is he still awake?... He listens to you, right Oghren? Why don't you go speak to him? It's worth a shot isn't it?" Ander asked as he eyed the window.

"I guess. This needs to stop anyway and it needs to stop now." He replied.

Dusting himself off a bit, he stood and headed toward the little house. It had been some time since they had been the this place. The place they all started to call home years ago. This place had become their home after a while. They couldn't really explain it. The plan was to come home for a little break after that massive attack. They were all crowded around a campfire outside now, just to talk. All, but Aaron. Oghren didn't even bother knocking. He knew from experience that he wouldn't answer. Upon entering he could see that the kitchen/living area was empty and headed up the stairs. At least he was in his room. Maybe he just fell asleep with the lights on. He knew that wasn't the case when he reached the top of the stairs. He could hear Aaron pacing behind it. He entered. Aaron looked at him. Concern deepened it his emerald eyes before he spoke.

"What's wrong? Is the gate under attack?" Aaron inquired.

Met with such an innocent question and the look in his leader's eyes he felt a little guilty about his rude entering and what he had planned to say. Guilt. One of the feelings that only He could trigger in him.

Oghren sighed. "Aaron." He started.

His voice soft and calm. The concern in his eyes looked almost painful now. He seemed to be running through all the possible things that could be wrong. Oghren knew what was wrong on some level now. Hopefully his friend wouldn't get too upset.

"Aaron, don't you think it would be a good idea if you took a little... I don't know. Maybe it would be a good idea for you to get some rest."

Aaron shook his head and started pacing the floor again. "I can't right now."

"Why not?" He asked trying to figure out what exactly was troubling his leader and friend. "Aaron, please tell me."

"It's fine." Aaron waved him off. "Just go and enjoy yourself. Have a couple drinks and unwind. I'll handle it."

Damn. He looked so stressed and exhausted.

"Come with me." Aaron looked up at Oghren's request. "We'll head out with Nathaniel and Ander. Get a hot meal in your stomach."

Aaron smiled. A weary smile. Hope filled Oghren's chest. "That's a nice thought." Hope crushed. "I can't right now."

I can't right now. Those four a cursed words. Aaron went back to pacing the floor. Oghren approached. He grasped his arm to stop his pacing.

"Aaron, look at me." He did so. "You've been at it for the past week. We're all worried about you."

"There's nothing to be worried about."Aaron forced a smile. "I'm going to take care of everything. Everything's fine."

"Fine? Aaron, you're running yourself into the ground here." Oghren disagreed and tightened his hold, as the smile slipped.

"I have to get this done, Oghren! Now let me go!" Aaron jerked his arm out of his grasp.

"Listen to me!"

"I have to figure this out!"

"Do it tomorrow!"

"I have to do it now!"

"Why?! Why, Aaron?! Why now?!"

"This city could be taken tonight by those damned creatures! They almost killed us last time and that wasn't too long ago! Don't you remember?! They've taken so many innocent lives! What's going to happen next time?! This needs to be solved as quickly as possible! Don't you understand?!"

So that was it...

"That was outside that gate and in the spawn's territory. On this side you Know that we have a stronger defense. You're safe. We're safe. Everyone's safe here."

"Yeah, but for how long?! They always seem to find a way in! Not to mention that they're advancing! I don't know what to do! I need to figure this out! I need to figure this out before it's too late! It-!" Aaron panicked.

"Aaron!" Oghren grasped his arm again making him jump.

He led him over to the bed and pretty much forced him to sit down and lay back.

"You're going to give yourself a panic attack that way. Now you need sleep."

"I can't right now."

"Aaron, you Need to."

"You don't understand! I can't relax enough to sleep! I need to figure this out!"

"Stay down." He said with a sigh."I'll be back in a minute."

With that said he headed down the stairs. He went through the cupboards not finding what he wanted. He headed back out to the fire.

"Light's still on. I'm guessing you failed." Nathaniel said as he approached.

Oghren ignored him however. "Ander, do you have any sleeping weed in that bag of yours?"

"Planning to drug him, are you?" Nathaniel leaned in with a smirk.

"He's too stressed out to relax enough to sleep. So I thought that a small dose would help him to relax a bit."

"Ah. Let me look." Ander murmured as he went through his bag. Ander pulled out a ziplock bag. "Take it. Something tells me he's going to need it for tomorrow too."

"Thanks pal." Oghren replied and headed back toward the house.

He found Aaron once again pacing by the window. He quickly got him to lay back down though he seemed very hesitant to do so.

"Eat this." He commanded holding out a bit to him.

"I have things to do. I can't-"

"Eat it now. You need it."

"Oghren, I won't just-!"

"Eat it or so help me I'll force you!"

Aaron narrowed his eyes. "I don't have time for this."

Aaron stated coldly and started to get up. Oghren was quick to pin him however. A knee awkwardly placed on his right arm, but it gave him one free hand. He felt his face get a bit hot.

"Let me up!"

"Eat it and I will!"

"I can't-" Aaron cut off and quickly jerked his head away.

"Nothing's going to happen if you sleep a little! Now just take this or else!" Silence. A silence in which he thought of how his muscles felt under his shirt. "Fine. You forget. I've known you for how long now? I know just about everything about you. Just about every embarrassing thing. This is your last chance."

Aaron shot him a suspicious glare, but still refused to open his mouth. However it was unknown to him how much that pleased the man that had him pinned.

"Psh. I should've guessed. You've asked for it."

Holding the weed to his palm with two fingers he touched his friends ribcage with his other two. He hesitated.

"Last chance." He warned and Aaron grimaced. Oghren shook his head. "Alright."

He tickled his ribcage. Aaron struggled as much as his restrained position would allow and unsurprisingly couldn't get free. Oghren didn't think that his face could get any hotter. He was so close to him. His perfect lips so close. After a silent moment of holding his breath and struggling he gasped.

"St- sto-" Aaron gasped.

At that moment he stuck the weed in and covered his mouth.

"Eat it or else."

Aaron hesitated for a minute as if considering his options, then chewed.

Oghren smiled. "Good." Aaron swallowed it and Oghren released him. "Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Aaron sat up and glared at him. If looks could kill he'd be dead. "I don't like being tickled." He snapped.

"Exactly. How else was I going to get you to take it? Now just relax."

After a time of silence and Aaron trying to convince him to let him continue to fix the problem Aaron grew incredibly drowsy. Oghren smiled at his friends inability to keep his beautifully captivating emerald orbs open.  
Don't fight it. That won't do you any good."

"But I- I-..." Aaron dozed off.

For the first time in a week he looked so calm and at peace. He did look pretty cute when he slept. Oghren shook his head to rid himself of the thought before pulling the tossed aside blankets up to his chin. He cast him one last lustful look before killing the light and heading back out to the fire.

The house was quiet. That was a good sign. The sleeping weed was working. At least it seemed that way. It was 12:10 pm and it didn't sound like anyone was pacing the house. He slowly headed up the stairs. Very aware of even the slightest sound. Upon opening the door he found his leader asleep. He smiled at his leader's sleeping form. So calm. So at peace. His features free of worry. All his troubles seemed to melt away the moment he dozed off. It was too bad the drug wore off so quickly. When he woke he wouldn't be at peace anymore. It would be like the world was ending again. Pulling the desk chair up by the side of the bed he sat down. When he woke he was going to be there. He was going to get him to eat and just forget about the darkspawn. He felt a small smile start to creep onto his lips. His jet black locks were a mess and gave him a dark and sexy appearance. No! He shouldn't be thinking if him that way! He was his leader and Friend! A close Friend! Friend! That was it! There was nothing more... Nothing. So maybe he Did have feelings for Aaron. He could have these feelings and keep them a secret, right?

**Dat was part A. And yess me and my 14 year old brother are both insane.**


End file.
